Stranded
by smllover224
Summary: During a scouting mission gone wrong, Eren and Mikasa are separated from their group. Thinking this is it for them, they decide to confess life long secrets. erenxmikasa (ONE-SHOT) T for some swearing and stuff.


**_Hey all! I haven't done much writing in a while, so forgive me if i'm a bit rusty. Anyways this is a scouting mission after annie was captured and all that. Mikasa and Eren get lost from the group and think they're good as dead. Make sure to leave a review if you liked it._**

"TITANS!" Erwin yelled as multiple 7 meter titans approached the formation. Erwin's group was directly in the center of the formation. It consisted of Erwin, Levi, Eren, a few other scouts, and Mikasa. Mikasa wasn't supposed to be there, but she wanted to make sure nothing happened to Eren. She managed to stay unnoticed in the formation though.

"How did they get through the right side spotters?" A blonde haired scout murmured.

"it doesn't matter now does it?" Eren said. The blonde replied with a glare.

"everyone, straight. Into the forest." Levi ordered, nonchalant as always.

Eren and Mikasa couldn't help but think about the the female titan as they gained closer to the forest.

Mikasa rode her horse nest to eren's. "eren, stay near me."

"Mikasa?! You're supposed to be spotting! Why are here?"

Mikasa motioned her finger toward her lip, hoping he would get the message and shut his mouth. Levi glanced back, almost noticing her before she threw her hood up.

Levi glanced to a ginger scout, who stared at the titans, shocked. To his surprise he saw a 15 meter titan quickly gaining on them. The ginger screamed. "HUGE TITAN GAINING ON US!"

the scouts all worked their horses as hard as they could, trying to speed them up. But alas, the 15 meter caught up to them. The ginger screamed in terror before getting knocked of his horse, left as scraps for the smaller titans.

"Everyone keep going forward!" Erwin ordered.

"Alrick!" the blonde yelled as she jumped off her horse and charged toward the horse using her maneuvering gear. She didn't last long though, as when she got close to the titan's face, he grabbed her, crushed her in his hand, and threw her to the 7 meters. Levi concluded that it was an abnormal, adding much more danger to the situation.

"EREN! Look out!" Mikasa's warning didn't help much, as the titan knocked Eren off his horse, sending him flying in the other direction and destroying his gear. Mikasa jumped off her horse without thinking, avoiding the titan and grabbing Eren. "Hold on to me Eren!" Eren, barely processing what happened, grabbed onto her as she safely got to a nearby tree, setting Eren down.

She looked down to see the group getting annihilated by the abnormal. She watched as a scout were crushed by the massive titan's feet, another crushed by his own horse, and Levi getting nearly knocked off his horse as him and Erwin retreated to the forest. She wanted to help, but all she could think about at the moment was Eren. Multiple smaller titans caught up, eating all of the corpses. It would be nearly impossible to take out the abnormal titan now, so Mikasa let that thought out of her mind. She turned to Eren. "Eren. Are you okay? Please Eren? Tell me you're okay!"

Eren was silent for a good 3 minutes, until he finally blurted something out. "Mikasa... behind you." Mikasa looked back to see the 15 meter titan right behind her, hand raised. She quickly grabbed Eren and maneuvered up, hoping for higher ground. She was hit mid-air by the abnormal, but in a twist of pure luck, sent into a higher branch outside of the titan's reach.

Mikasa was dazed, looking around to figure out what the hell happened. She quickly looked over to Eren, who landed next to her. she was hoping she took most of the damage from that titan, but nothing was going her way today so she doubted it. she looked down to her maneuvering gear. They weren't going to do much for her anymore. "I'll just use Eren's..." his gear was broken too. That was it then. They were stuck here.

Eren finally came to after 3 hours. The 3 hours felt like 3 decades for Mikasa. The abnormal kept staring at the duo, waiting for his chance to crush them and let the little guys have a feast.

"Eren! Are you alright? Eren, talk to me!"

"Mikasa... i'm okay. What happened? Are we the only ones alive? Why are we still here?" He looked down. Why isn't he dead?" Eren grabbed for his sword, only to notice his gear was a mess. "Are we stuck here?"

Mikasa frowned. "yes. Levi and Erwin are still alive I think... I hope."

"We can't just give up, we have to kill that bastard at least!"

"we'll have to wait Eren. If we're lucky, another group in the formation will be here soon." Mikasa knew this was wishful thinking as 3 hours have passed already and no one has came to their rescue.

"And if we're not?

"..."

"seriously? your plan is just to hope we get saved?"

"..."

"screw this then, i'll destroy him myself!" Eren bit his hand, to no avail. He tried several more times, without going titan. "damn! Why isn't it working?"

"It's not going to work Eren. Not now at least."

"How do you know?"

"..."

"Why are you even here anyways? you're supposed to be spotting!"

"I had to make sure you were safe"

"dammit Mikasa i'm not a little kid! I don't need you to rescue me everywhere I go! Let me just... AHHHH!" A pain shot through his leg.

Mikasa ran towards him." What's Wrong?"

"Owww... it's my leg" Eren could barely talk through the pain.

Mikasa took a look at his legs. They were busted up alright. She grabbed one of her swords and carefully cut open his pants, revealing a large gash in his left leg. To her shock, it was already slowly repairing itself.

"you should be okay now, Eren. Just don't move much."

Eren was still pretty mad. He hated how Mikasa treated him like a baby, like he couldn't do anything on his own.

"I'm not a kid Mikasa"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to die" Mikasa blushed. "you're important to me."

"I get it Mikasa, we're family but i'm my own person. I'm sick of being treated like a baby brother, just leave me be! If I die, then it's my own fault."

Mikasa blushed harder. "It's not because we're family" She she said in her head.

"What does that mean?" Eren responded. Ok, maybe she didn't say it in her head.

"What? Nothing."

"Seriously."

"It's nothing."

"Whatever, I don't care. We need to figure out how to get out of here. Maybe I can go titan now." He starting chomping at his hands, still not achieving his titan form.

Mikasa sighed. Maybe he didn't feel the same for her. He may of been her adoptive brother but the truth is, Mikasa fell in love with Eren long ago. She never told him this, ever. If this is truly their death bed, then she never will. She decided this could be her last chance to tell him.

"Eren..."

"What? I don't have time for games, hell we don't have time for games. We need to figure out how to deal with these titans and get back with the group."

"just listen to me."

"fine. What do you want that's sooo important?"

"I... love you. More than you can imagine. I just want you to know this if we don't get out of here." Mikasa's face was practically a tomato at this point."

Eren's eyes widened. "What?... but we're.."

"I didn't decide for my parents to die! I didn't decide to live with you! Am I supposed to just accept it?"

Eren didn't know what to think. He had odd feelings for her before, but he always shrugged it off as growing up. But now, he didn't know what to think. Did he love her? Does he even deserve her? Thoughts were flying through his head so fast he could barely comprehend them.

" I don't know what to say..."

"I understand." Mikasa replied, eyes filled with tears. She spilled her heart, and Eren didn't feel the same.

"Wait Mikasa... I love... you too."

"You can't fool me Eren"

"I mean it, I really. I do, I..." Eren was cut of by Mikasa's cold lips touching his. He was shocked at first, but Eren found the kiss feeling so... right. They kept kissing, and kept kissing, until they were full blown french kissing. Their make out session was quickly cut short. "Are you two done?"

The pair Looked down to see a dead abnormal titan, captain levi, erwin, christa, jean, armin, and every other of their peers, along with some other stray scouts. There was a long silence.

"Eren broke the silence. Where were you guys?"

"Well we accomplished our mission, and we were checking for survivors before we headed back to the wall. What are you guys doing?"Levi asked. Wait don't tell me, because I don't care. Now we need to get going."

Eren looked at the array of faces staring at him and Mikasa. Armin was chuckling, Christa looked happy for them, jean looked like he wanted to die, and levi definitely didn't care.

How were they going to explain this?

 _ **Hope you liked it, took me like a whole damn day, so if you cared enough to read to here, please leave a review. I need to know if I should write more of these or not. if you're wondering why eren couldn't go titan it's because his wounds were pretty bad and he had to repair himself, hence no titan ability. Probably.**_


End file.
